popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Nihon Indoka Keikaku
Lyrics The third verse doesn't appear in the game cut, so the repeated "TOBIMASU" part comes after the second verse in the game version. Long Version 日本を印度にしてしまえ！ オレにカレーを食わせろ オレはいつでも辛さにこだわるぜ オレにカレーを食わせろ オレはいつでも辛さにこだわるぜ 高円寺で見た ターバンの男よ オレをいざなえ ガンヂスの流れに far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high トビマス　トビマス 日本を印度にしてしまえ！ オレにカレーを食わせろ 燃える辛さがオレをハイにするぜ オレにカレーを食わせろ 燃える辛さがオレをハイにするぜ 吉祥寺で見た サリーの女が ヨガのポーズで タクシーを止めた far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high トビマス　トビマス 日本を印度にしてしまえ！ オレにカレーを食わせろ～ オレはいつでも心のまま～に～ オレにカレーを食わせろ～ オレはいつでも心のまま～に～ 中央！線にぃ～　飛び込んだ聖者の 最後の言葉が～ 「カレーはなんて辛いんだー」 far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high トビマス　トビマス トビマス　トビマス トビマス　トビマス トビマス　トビマス 日本を印度にしてしまえ！ Long Romaji Nihon wo Indo ni shite shimae! Ore ni karee wo kuwasero Ore wa itsu de mo karasa ni kodawaru ze Ore ni karee wo kuwasero Ore wa itsu de mo karasa ni kodawaru ze Ooenji de mita Taaban no otoko yo Ore wo izanae Ganjisu no nagare ni far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high TOBIMASU TOBIMASU Nihon wo Indo ni shite shimae! Ore ni karee wo kuwasero Moeru karasa ga ore wo hai ni suru ze Ore ni karee wo kuwasero Moeru karasa ga ore wo hai ni suru ze Kichijouji de mita Sarii no onna ga Yoga no poozu de Takushii wo tometa far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high TOBIMASU TOBIMASU Nihon wo Indo ni shite shimae! Ore ni karee wo kuwasero Ore wa itsu de mo kokoro no mama ni Ore ni karee wo kuwasero Ore wa itsu de mo kokoro no mama ni Chuuou-sen ni tobikonda seijin no Saigo no kotoba ga: "Karee wa nante karai n da-" far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high TOBIMASU TOBIMASU TOBIMASU! TOBIMASU! TOBIMASU! TOBIMASU! TOBIMASU! TOBIMASU! Nihon wo Indo ni shite shimae! Long English Translation Let's turn Japan into India! Lemme have some curry! I'm always up for the hot, spicy stuff Lemme have some curry! I'm always up for the hot, spicy stuff O, turbaned man That I saw in Ooenji, Invite me away Into the flow of the Ganges river far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high I'm gonna fly! Gonna fly! Make Japan into India! Gimme some curry! The burning spices fry me into ash Gimme some curry! The burning spices fry me into ash The woman in a sari I saw at Kichijouji Was stopping taxis With her yoga poses far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high I'll fly away! Fly away! Make Japan into India! Let me eat curry! I always do what I want! Let me eat curry! I always do what I want! The monk that flew away on the Chuuou line His last words were: "Curry really is spicy!" far away tonight fever natural high and trip far away tonight fever natural high I'll fly away! Fly away! FLY AWAY! FLY AWAY! FLY AWAY! FLY AWAY! FLY AWAY! FLY AWAY! Make Japan into India! Song Connections/Remixes *The full version of 日本印度化計画 appears on 筋肉少女帯's album 筋少の大車輪 (Kinshou no Daisharin / Kinshou's All-Out Effort), along with 大釈迦 (Daishaku), the full version of 釈迦. *jubeat plus uses a different cut of 日本印度化計画. Trivia *The game-size versions of 日本印度化計画 and 釈迦 can't be found on any pop'n music original soundtracks. *In the pop'n music 12 いろは location tests, both 日本印度化計画 and 釈迦 were removed songs. However, both songs reappeared in the final release. **Also, both 日本印度化計画 and 釈迦 were still playable on the location test version of Pop'n Music Sunny Park. However, both songs were removed on the final release. Music Comment Kinniku Shoujo-tai appears in pop'n carrying a fierce spiciness! Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:TV/Anime/Animelo Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:Kinniku Shoujo-tai Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs